Ichigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Hanya kebohongan seseorang pada Akashi Seijuurou, dengan niat jahil -sekaligus membantu percintaannya. AkaxAka. Little bit AkaxKuro inside. Collab(?) dengan Megane Heichou.


Dering telepon mengganggu telinga yang masih terlelap.

"Ya..ini siapa?"

"Akashi-kun, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Bisa tolong temani aku hari ini?"

Kepala merah buru-buru diangkat, menyahut semangat.

"Boleh. Ke mana?"

"Kuil Meiji, aku ingin berdoa."

.

.

Awal tahun baru.

Mungkin juga awal dari kejutan hidup bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Ichigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso**

.

 _A Kuroko no Basuke_ _FanFiction_

.

 _Disclaimer by_ Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana latihan tanding dengan sekolah A?"

"Rencana seminggu lagi. Momoi sedang mengurus perizinannya."

Tangan pucat berbalut sarung tangan kulit ditenggelamkan dalam saku jaket. Kaki yang tadinya ingin bermalas-malasan dalam _kotatsu_ dipaksakan melangkah demi pujaan hati yang minta dikawani. _Kapan lagi ada kesempatan jalan berdua?_ ─Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati, entah apa sebabnya.

Ramai tahun baru masih menyambangi pagi yang dingin, tak heran pakaian bisa dilapis tiga sampai empat setel. Suasana kuil pun tak pernah berubah, tetap padat dengan para peziarah tiap tahunnya. Seijuurou ingat tahun lalu Aomine sempat kabur karena tak betah mengantri panjang.

"Semoga tahun ini semua orang selalu diberkahi kesehatan, dan semoga aku bisa bermain lebih baik lagi untuk tim." Tangan ditepuk, doa dipanjatkan. Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mata, membuat kapten di sebelahnya semakin tak berkonsentrasi untuk sekedar memikirkan doa macam apa yang diminta.

'Semoga _okaa-san_ baik-baik saja, dan semoga hubunganku ada kemajuan dengan Kuroko.'

Lonceng dibunyikan. Doa dalam hati selesai.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, ada sup kacang merah. Akashi-kun mau?"

"Boleh, biar aku yang be─"

Namun surai biru sudah melesat lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung dengan tangan siap membuka dompet. Kuroko dengan cepat menghilang dalam kerumunan.

Seijuurou mendesah pelan sambil bersandar pada pagar kayu yang sedikit rapuh. Maksud hati ingin mentraktir Kuroko karena sudah diajak kencan ─sebelah pihak─, malah terbalik.

"Yah, biarlah. Nanti kuajak ke Maji Burger saja."

Ia baru saja memutuskan akan menunggu, sebelum akhirnya melihat seseorang berambut merah seperti dirinya sedang berjalan memutar ke belakang kuil.

Notabene-nya itu adalah tempat sepi. Seijuurou penasaran, siapa orang itu?

Berbekal rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar, Seijuurou mengikuti arah yang dituju orang tadi. Bagian belakang kuil yang didominasi oleh pepohonan besar dan tua, tak heran karena memang kompleks Kuil Meiji terletak di area hutan yang rimbun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat satu-satunya orang di sana sedang asyik memperhatikan desain belakang kuil.

Seijuurou tertegun.

Ia merasa seperti sedang bercermin.

Wajah orang itu sama persis dengan dirinya. Warna rambut, postur tubuh, bahkan konstruk wajahnya bagai pinang dibelah dua. Seijuurou menatap tak percaya.

Perlahan orang itu menolehkan kepala. Tersenyum jahil mendapati ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Alis bertaut heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Orang itu terkekeh geli. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jas yang tipis ─Seijuurou heran bagaimana orang ini bisa bertahan dalam cuaca dingin dengan pakaian macam itu. Ia pun menyadari bagian poni orang ini sedikit terkikis, lengkap dengan iris mata berwarna merah-kuning yang tajam.

"Aku adalah dirimu yang lain, Akashi Seijuurou."

Kaki diayun ke depan, sementara lawannya melangkah mundur waspada.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu. Siapa kau?"

"Tidakkah kau mendengarkan? Kubilang aku adalah dirimu yang lain."

"Jangan bercanda. Kasus kepribadian ganda tidak ada yang fisiknya sampai terpisah."

"Aku juga tidak bilang begitu."

Kedua tangan mengepal, geram. "Jadi kau ini apa? _Doppelganger_?"

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu kalau mau."

"Maaf, aku tak percaya mistis."

"Terserahmu."

Sebelah tangan menepuk jidat. Kacau. "Lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Kuroko."

Tubuh tegap berbalik. Namun belum dapat tiga langkah, lengan sudah ditarik keras.

"Tunggu."

Akashi melirik kesal. "Apa lagi?"

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

"..hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau mau menelantarkanku?"

"I-itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula aku belum tahu siapa kau!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku dirimu yang lain."

Kepala menunduk sedikit, berpikir.

"..aku tidak yakin dengan reaksi Kuroko kalau ia melihatmu. Dan aku tinggal bersama ayah dan banyak pelayan, kau mau aku bilang apa pada mereka?"

"Aku akan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan. Dan soal temanmu, kau ajak saja dia pulang sekarang, nanti kau jemput aku lagi di sini."

"Merepotkan saja.." satu helaan napas keluar, tak rela. Tapi entah pada dasarnya memang baik hati ─atau hanya kelewat polos─, akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk. Dalam hati hanya berharap semoga makhluk satu ini bukan perampok yang kebetulan berwajah sama dengannya.

"Tunggu di sini."

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, ke mana saja?"

Nah, sudah ditunggu rupanya. Wajah pucat Kuroko menampikan semburat halus, akibat terlalu lama menunggu di tempat bersuhu rendah.

"Supnya sudah dingin."

"Maaf, aku mendadak ingin ke toilet..tak apa. Biar kumakan." Gelas plastik dingin berpindah tangan.

"Kukira aku ditinggal."

"Mana mungkin. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke Maji Burger."

Sorot mata berbinar. " _Vanilla milkshake_?"

"Tentu. Silakan pesan yang kau mau, kutraktir sebagai ganti sup ini." Seijuurou tertawa pelan.

"Tapi harganya tak sebanding."

"Bukan masalah. Anggap kompensasi karena terlalu lama menungguku."

Pemuda biru mengangguk senang. Ia sudah sering ditawari traktiran, tapi baru kali ini ada alasan yang tepat.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

Uap putih membentuk bulatan kecil, terkesan dimainkan untuk sekedar melupakan rasa dingin di bawah pohon. Kepala ditolehkan ke arah suara.

"Lama sekali. Asyik kencan, eh?"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi yang disindir. "Kutinggal, nih."

Kekehan lagi, kali ini dibalas dengan gumaman sebal.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku bagian dari dirimu. Mana mungkin ada nama lain."

"Tidak lucu. Setidaknya setiap makhluk punya panggilan."

"Hn..baik. Panggil aku Shiro."

Jeda yang diambil terasa canggung.

"Rambutmu merah kenapa namanya Shiro."

"Karena hatiku putih."

Telapak tangan membekap mulut, menahan tawa. Menghiraukan protes dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Jangan tertawa."

.

.

.

Sulit.

Menyembunyikan 'komplotan' di sarang 'penyamun' itu sulit. Akashi Seijuurou kini merasakannya sendiri.

Usaha mati-matian dilancarkan demi menyembunyikan identitas tak jelas yang memaksa tinggal di rumah ─tepatnya di kamar Akashi muda. Mulai dari mengendap-endap saat masuk ke rumah, sampai diam-diam meminta jatah lebih saat jam makan demi menyelundupkannya ke dalam kamar. Seijuurou bersyukur ayahnya lebih sering keluar rumah.

Belum lagi makhluk astral satu itu terlampau iseng, barang-barang miliknya dibongkar seenak jidat. Kumpulan foto ibunya yang disimpan dalam laci meja belajar tak luput dari penggeledahan.

"Shiro, jangan mainkan _handphone_ -ku. Lagipula memang kau tahu cara memakainya?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu makanya ku otak-atik."

"Sembarangan. Nanti kalau ada data yang hilang, aku yang repot." Lengan menjangkau ponsel merah hati, namun ditepis pelan.

"Tidak akan. Diamlah sedikit."

Geraman kesal telak dikeluarkan, sembari _misuh-misuh_ di meja belajar, mengerjakan tugas sekolah layaknya pelajar teladan.

Tak disadarinya seringai kecil dari kembar fisiknya yang saat itu tengah santai di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Midochin, mana Akachin? Aku ingin cepat pulang.."

"Aku tak tahu-nodayo. Dihubungi juga tak diangkat." Bola kembali dilempar ke arah ring demi membunuh waktu. Trio Aomine-Kuroko-Kise sedang asyik _one-on-one_ ─ralat. _Two-on-one_ lebih tepatnya, dengan Kise sebagai pemain solo.

"Aominecchi! Kubalas kau kalau Akashicchi sudah datang!"

"Menangis saja terus, Kise! Tetsu 'kan sudah _partner_ -ku!" _Dribble_ tiga kali. "Lagipula kenapa harus latihan saat libur tahun baru, sih?"

Bola dilempar ke arah ring bersamaan dengan telunjuk yang diangkat, menuding lurus.

"Ano, Akashi-kun sudah datang.."

Spontan kepala warna-warni menoleh. Murasakibara buru-buru menyembunyikan _snack_ yang dikunyahnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kulihat kalian sudah lengkap. Jadi ayo mulai latihannya."

.

.

.

"Ryota, ulangi tiga puluh putaran lagi! Kau terlalu lama!"

"Atsushi, fokus pada bolanya! Kubakar _snack_ -mu kalau berani makan lagi!"

"Daiki, apa otakmu hanya tahu _dribble_? _Sit up_ lebih banyak lagi!"

"Shintarou, sudah kubilang sesekali jangan lengah setelah melempar bola!"

"Tetsuya, kau lebih lemah dari biasanya. Apa perjalanan ke kuil kemarin terlalu melelahkan? Sekarang lari keliling lapangan di luar bersama Ryota!"

Kejam.

Akashi Seijuurou yang hari ini terlalu kejam. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai sampai menahan napas setiap namanya dipanggil oleh sang kapten. Demi apa, baru kali ini kapten mereka memanggil dengan nama kecil. Belum lagi suruhan yang kadang tak masuk akal, seperti menyuruh Aomine berlari ke _konbini_ dan membelikan minuman untuk satu tim. Atau memberi komando agar mereka masing-masing harus bisa memasukkan bola sampai empat puluh kali, baru boleh pulang. Tentu saja hasilnya bisa ditebak; Kuroko harus pulang pukul sembilan malam.

Bicara mengenai Kuroko, sampai kemarin ia masih merasakan keramahan Seijuurou. Ia tidak merasa ada yang salah sampai berpisah dengan kaptennya di halte bus. Bahkan terakhir kali ia lihat, poni Seijuurou masih panjang.

Dan matanya. Kuroko yakin bukan hanya ia yang menyadari keanehan ini.

"Itu bukan Akashi-kun.."

Keran air digenggam erat, berharap bisa menghentikan perasaan ingin muntah karena terlalu banyak melompat.

"Kurokocchi, kau tak apa-ssu?" Ah, rupanya Kise masih menunggu.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun."

"Ah~ Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah di rumahnya-ssu. Sampai pakai _softlens_ hanya sebelah begitu."

Kuroko _poker face_ di tempat. _Jadi itu yang dipikirkan kawan satu timnya?_

.

.

.

Tungkai digerakkan masuk ke dalam rumah, menghiraukan pelayan yang membungkuk hormat. Shiro masuk ke dalam kamar Seijuurou. Eksistensi bermanik _ruby_ langsung menyapa _heterochrome._

"Darimana kau?"

Bahu bergidik, senyuman jahil terpampang di paras tampannya. "Hanya jalan-jalan." Sahutnya enteng.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Hanya perasaanmu."

Pantat dipertemukan di atas permukaan empuk kasur Seijuurou. Badan sedikit membungkuk untuk mempertemukan bibir di depan telinga Seijuurou.

"Siapa _'my beloved_ Tetsuya'? Apa dia Si Biru Muda yang ada di _handphone_ -mu?"

Dan Seijuurou sukses tersedak liurnya sendiri. Wajah Seijuurou kini merona tipis dengan ekspresi panik, persis gadis remaja yang sedang kepergok naksir pada seorang pemuda di kelasnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Dia pacarmu?"

"B-bukan! Dia... Dia..."

"Diaaa~?" Shiro menahan tawanya

"Berhenti menggodaku, Shiro!"

Tawa Shiro pecah, wajah Seijuurou semakin merah. Sorot tidak suka dilancarkan si Manik _Ru_ _by_ , pipi di gembungkan, memunggungi atensi abstrak di sampingnya.

Dipastikan Akashi Seijuurou _ngambek_.

Senyuman jahil kembali terlukis tipis di paras Shiro.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui bahwa, 'bukan Shiro jika dia tidak jahil'.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali nafas dihembuskan pada telapak tangan, digosok satu sama lain, berharap ada kalori yang dapat menaikkan suhu tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih setia menunggu Si Merah yang pagi tadi meminta ─ _memerintah_ _nya_ ─ menunggu di taman sepuluh menit setelah ia membuka pesan itu. Keterlaluan. Dengan terpaksa si Mungil Biru Muda harus membersihkan tubuh dengan ala kadarnya, ' _y_ _ang penting_ _tak_ _begitu ba_ _u',_ pikir Kuroko.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Tetsuya?"

Sang pemilik nama melirik pada atensi yang memanggil namanya. Surai merah darah menyembul dibalik syal _orange_ yang membalut lehernya.

"Akashi-kun... _Iie,_ aku belum lama menunggu." Ia memperhatikan penampilan si Surai Merah yang begitu mencurigakan. Apa tadi Kuroko salah lihat? Akashi tampak sedikit pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?"

Seringai tipis tertutup syal tebal, jebakan Shiro sukses.

Akting batuk yang dibuat-buat namun tampak sungguhan.

"Aku... Tidak yakin, Tetsuya." Suara yang dibuat parau menambah kekhawatiran Kuroko.

"Kalau Akashi-kun sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat sekarang." Suara dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang tidak begitu ketara. Seringaian semakin lebar.

"Tetsuya..." Tangan Shiro berpegangan di bahu rapuh Kuroko, seolah menahan beban tubuhnya. "Aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku besok. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting..karena..bisa jadi itu menjadi kalimat terakhirku..." Suara batuk mengakhiri kata-kata Shiro.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan bilang begitu!"

Bahu Shiro direngkuh Kuroko, ditariknya dalam pelukan si Biru Muda. Satu kesimpulan yang didapatkan Shiro.

Tetsuya menyukai Seijuurou.

"Aku..harus p-pulang...K-kuharap kau datang besok.." Senyuman lemah dipamerkan Shiro.

"Akashi-kun, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mimik wajah yang biasanya datar itu berubah menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang pakai taksi."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai bertemu besok, Tetsuya.."

Dan Shiro berjalan menjauh meski sangat lambat. Setelah menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko, Shiro berlari ke tempat yang aman dan membuka _hanphone_ merah hati dari balik sakunya. Mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang di kontak ponsel Seijuurou.

.

 _._

Sementara itu, jemari lentik mengobrak-abrik ruangan kamar dengan panik, pasalnya benda yang dicari tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Kemana _handphone_ -ku?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kau makan di kamar?" Ucap Shiro yang baru saja menelan sesuap hidangan makan malamnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Di bawah ada ayah, aku tidak mungkin meminta porsi lebih."

"Kau memang baik," ─pujian, "atau kelewat polos atau bodoh." diucapkan nyaris tanpa suara. Tapi tetap saja Seijuurou menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

" _Iie_ , bukan apa-apa."

"Tumben kau hanya makan nasi?"

"Aku tidak suka lauknya."

"Pemilih."

"Terserahku."

'Makan yang banyak Seijuurou, lalu sakitlah besok'.

Dan lagi-lagi, Seijuurou tidak menyadari seringaian licik dari makhluk abstrak ─mungkin─ di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Mual.

Pusing.

Sangat mual dan pusing, seingat Seijuurou ia tidak memakan sesuatu yang salah kemarin. Wajahnya pucat pasi, mungkin sakit.

"Seijuurou, tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau demam?" Tanya Shiro dengan wajah yang dibuat khawatir.

─Dasar kurang ajar.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau kelelahan?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu begini selain kelelahan dan cuaca dingin?"

" _Wakame_..."

"Jangan-jangan sup kemarin ada _wakame_ -nya. Baunya agak mencurigakan jadi aku tidak memakannya."

─Tentu saja, itu ulahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Kupikir kau sangat suka sup tofu."

Seijuurou menghela nafas.

"Kau tidur saja." Ucap Shiro lagi sambil menyelimuti Seijuurou.

Sekilas Seijuurou menatap _heterochrome_ sebelum akhirnya hitam menguasainya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara selembut sutra, aroma _vanilla_ yang menenangkan hati. Apa Seijuurou sedang bermimpi? Mimpi ia sedang sakit dan Kuroko-nya menemaninya? Kalau itu mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Seijuurou.

Kelopak yang menutupi iris _ruby_ terbuka perlahan, memaksa korneanya menerima cahaya yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"K-kuroko?" Tanya Seijuurou lemah.

"Syukurlah Akashi-kun sudah bangun."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun yang memintaku datang, bukan?"

"A-apa?"

Ekspresi Kuroko terlampau heran, benar-benar ada yang salah dengan kaptennya. Ia coba untuk menunggu sebentar, _mungkin Akashi-kun linglung karena baru bangun_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah posisi Seijuurou lebih rileks, Kuroko mulai mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin dikatakan Akashi-kun?"

"H-hah?!"

Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi sekarang. Ia sangat bingung. Seingatnya ia sama sekali tak menghubungi Kuroko sejak acara sembahyang di kuil.

Di dalam lemari pakaian, Shiro tampak terkikik pelan. Melihat Seijuurou dengan tampang seperti itu membuatnya ingin terbahak-bahak.

"S-sebentar Kuroko, jadi sebenarnya a─"

"─ **aku menyukaimu**."

Dan suara lain memotong, suara gaib dari dalam lemari namun tidak ada menyadarinya selain Seijuurou sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou menendang bokong makhluk astral yang seenak jidatnya bicara mengatas namakan dirinya.

Wajah Kuroko merah padam, mata Seijuurou membulat.

"..Akashi-kun bodoh!"

"Apa?"

Kuroko menghambur ke pelukan Akashi yang masih syok. "Tidak perlu membuatku panik segala kalau hanya untuk mengatakan itu!"

Jangan-jangan...

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun.."

Sekarang rasanya Seijuurou ingin meledak karena senangnya. Jika dia bisa meledak, ia akan meledak saat itu juga, menjadi kembang api di awal tahun baru.

Ah, ia sampai lupa malam tahun baru sudah lewat.

Pelukan Kuroko dibalas oleh Akashi.

Klik

1 foto

Klik

2 foto

Klik

3 foto.

Dan tombol ' _send_ ' di tekan. Seringai terpampang dan sekarang Shiro berharap Kuroko cepat pulang karena persediaan oksigen di dalam lemari mulai menipis.

 _E-mail_ masuk ke _handphone_ merah darah. _Handphone_ milik Shiro sendiri. Alis bertaut, ia menghela nafas.

" _Game Over_ _._ "

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di kamar Seijuurou, Shirou tampak tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja Seijuurou menyadari keanehan pada makhluk yang mengaku dirinya yang lain itu.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tidak semangat." Tanya Seijuurou heran.

"Waktuku habis, apa kau sudah baikan? Aku harus kembali ke kuil."

"Eh?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, besok antar aku ke kuil!"

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Memang awalnya merepotkan, tapi sejujurnya ia agak senang dapat teman sekamar.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Shiro"

"Aku akan ada di dalam dirimu, Seijuurou" senyuman yang ─tentu saja tidak─ polos dan suci terlukis di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mengendap-endap di pagi hari, kedua pemuda berwajah sama itu pergi menuju kuli Meiji. Selama perjalanan, mereka bergandengan erat seolah tidak mau lepas.

Selama empat hari ini, walaupun Shiro begitu menyebalkan tapi Seijuurou sudah terlanjur menganggapnya adik sendiri. Ia menghela nafas mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Shiro.

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou."

"Minta perpanjangan waktu, bisakah?"

─Seijuurou terlalu polos.

"Kau kira aku surat untuk berkendara?"

Dan Shiro hanya bisa memasang pose _facepalm_ _._

Tanpa sadar, dua pasang kaki sudah menapak di areal kuil Meiji yang cukup ramai. Shiro berbalik menatap Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja."

"Apa?"

"Cukup sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku."

"Tapi..."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Seijuurou."

Kaki dilangkahkan mundur, senyuman Shiro menghilang di balik kerumunan lautan manusia. Shiro sudah menghilang.

Dan sekarang dada Seijuurou terasa sangat sesak.

Kakinya melangkah menuju belakang kuil tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, berharap ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Shiro.

Nihil.

Yang dilihatnya hanya udara hampa. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Shiro..."

Seketika Seijuurou jatuh dalam kesedihan dan kehampaan.

.

.

.

Tenggelam dalam kesedihan membuat Seijuurou lupa waktu. Ia kembali ke rumahnya saat makan malam. Aura kesedihan masih sangat terasa hingga pelayan di rumahnya menatap iba pada Akashi muda yang baru saja tiba.

Bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya sampai seperti ini.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Besar mau bicara saat makan malam nanti."

" _Hai'_." Jawab Seijuurou malas.

Dengan lemas dan agak bergegas, Seijuurou membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke meja makan dan benar saja, Akashi Senior sudah berada di seberang meja makan.

Tanpa menunggu sampai Seijuurou duduk nyaman, suara berat sang ayah mulai mengudara.

"Ayah akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia akan tinggal dengan kita mulai hari ini." Ucap Akashi Masaomi, _to the point_.

Dagu terangkat, iris membulat. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal sedang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Akashi Seishirou. Salam kenal lagi, Seijuurou _-oniichan_ _._ "

"─HAH?!"

.

.

.

 _-fin-_


End file.
